What About Us?
by gracefullyme1025
Summary: After our last assignment Kit has gained more confidence, and other girls are starting to notice him more than before.... LAST CHAPTER! Read and Review please.
1. What's With Her?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Wizards!!

* * *

What's With Her?

I sit on the moon staring back at my planet. _I can't believe it! I just can't believe it._ I look away from the green and the blue and look back out in to the dark space. _He's been so different since our last assignment. He's got more confidence. But that's not it. _I lean back allowing me to lie down on the dusty gray surface. I close my eyes trying to stop my tears from flowing. _He's starting to get noticed by girls now. And he _likes_ it._

"_Don't you think that Kit Rodriguez is so unbelievably cute?" some girl asked me. I looked at her harshly._

"_Whatever. He's like a brother to me." I lied. I know I'm not supposed to lie, but I don't want this girl who I don't know, to know how I feel towards him, when he doesn't even know. _

"_So, is he taken?"_

"_Not that I know of." I wanted to say 'yes he's mine' but I didn't. The girl just smiles at me and walks over to Kit. Kit's reaction was so cute. His eyes got so wide when this girl, who never spoke a single word to him, or me for that matter, was actually talking to _him_. I couldn't hear what they were saying but by the look on Kit's face I knew. The girl screeched and hugged him when Kit nodded his head. He smiled. He's never smiled like that before, with me. We haven't really talked since._

Now, here I am sitting at our place, thinking back at the times I could have told him how I feel. It's too late now. _He has a girlfriend._ I never thought that something like a girl could come between us. _It's always been me and Kit. _I'm afraid that if Kit becomes more serious with this girl, then we, as partners, aren't going to be 'partners' anymore!_ Oh how horrible would that be. _I can't do a complex wizardry without him. I can't even go through a single assignment without knowing he will be there. Worst of all, I can't hear what he's thinking anymore. That used to be one thing that kept us connected.

My tears can't be stopped anymore, they start to stream down my face as I sit up to look back at the beautiful Earth. _All the things we've done together. All the things we've endured and faced. It seems like he doesn't even care. _All of the sudden I hear a BANG! and Kit appears, not alone, but with her. _This is supposed to be our place. Not Kit, his girlfriend and mine's. Just Kit and me._ I shoot a look over to Kit who has his girlfriend blindfolded. She is smiling and waiting to see where he has taken her. He looks at me and grins. _What is he thinking taking her here?_ I shake my head to show him how upset I am with him and said three words that brought me back to my home.

Dairine is sitting on the couch with her computer/manual, Spot, on her lap. She looks up at me seeing my tears as I wipe them away and sit on the couch beside her. I do not say a word to her as I turn on the TV.

"Neets?"

"I don't want to talk about it Dari." I said harshly. I hate being mean to my sister, especially when it's not even her fault.

"Nita come on! You have been like this for the past two days. Dad is starting to get worried." Dairine looks concerned. _What do you expect, my best friend left me for a girl._ I stare at her for a few minutes letting the TV take up the silence.

"Kit has a girlfriend Dairine and that's not the worst part. He brought her to our place! The one place that only me and Kit can go and he takes a stupid mortal to our place." Dairine stares at me, _I know that sounded harsh but what else could I say?_

"Oh Nita!" Dairine moved Spot, actually Spot moved himself, off of her lap and she gave me a massive hug. I let out my tears again as me and my sister hug.

"I thought he liked me back! I thought we were going to be together forever..."

"Nita, did you ever tell him how you felt?" I pulled away from Dairine when she asked me that even though she already knew the answer.

"Dairine, you know the answer to that! Of course I never told him! I didn't want to make our relationship as partners or even best friends to get weird. But I could have sworn there was something between us." I place my face in my hands crying just a little more. Dairine grabbed a tissue and handed it towards me.

"Nita, you should have known that something like this would have happened sooner or later if you never let him know."

"What are you saying Dari? Are you taking Kit's side?"

"I'm not taking anybody's side here Neets. I'm just trying to tell you the truth! I'm the only one you have right now so I don't think it's wise that you try to push me away. You're better off with someone then being alone, and you know that!" Dairine got up from the couch and walked in to the kitchen to grab some food. "Besides how do you think Kit felt when you were with Ronan?"

"I was never with Ronan! We just kissed once and that was it." _Ronan! I can't believe she would bring that up. I know Kit was a little jealous when I told him. _Dairine walks back in with two apples in her hands. She tossed one to me and she sits back down on the couch next to me. _But he wasn't upset. At least that I know of._ "Why did you ask that? Do you know something that I don't?"

Dairine shook her head, "Nita didn't you see how Kit would always look sad whenever you and Ronan were talking to each other at our last assignment? The way you sort of kind of flirted with him?"

"I was not flirting with him Dari and you know that! I don't like him that way. Anyway that's not my problem right now. Kit is so distant from me now, and I don't even know how to take it." I stare back at the TV and Dairine just lets the subject go. I can tell she wanted to say more.

Dad came home seeing me and Dairine sitting on the couch and he sighs. "Hey girls!"

"Hey." Dairine and I said in unison. I don't even look up at my dad, it's too hard. I can tell he has been worrying about me just by looking at him. His face has gotten more droopy since we've gotten back from our assignment.

"Did you girls already eat?"

"No." Dairine replies. "We just had an apple." My dad nods and he walks in to the kitchen. I can hear him take out some pans and start the stove. I can see Dairine look at me out of the corner of my eye. _Just say something already!_

"What?"

"You can't be like that forever. You are just going to have to accept the fact that Kit is taken and you were just too late." That sounded a little harsh, but I understand what she was trying to say.

I see him every day at school. Mr. Millman made sure that Kit and I were in the same classes in case we had an emergency. I love having a guidance counselor that knows that wizards exist and is very understanding about our situation. I don't think he would be able to change my classes now, since it is almost the end of the year.

_Kit, what about us?_ Just then a BANG! comes from the backyard and a Hispanic boy walks through the back door with tears in his eyes.

_Nita, she's afraid of me. She _hates _me._

* * *

**A/N:** There's more coming!! Do you like it? Hate it? Tell me.. R&R no flames please!!! 


	2. Bitter Rose Becomes Sweet?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Wizards.

* * *

Bitter Rose Becomes Sweet?

"I don't know what happened Neets. I told her I was a wizard. She said she believed me, but when I took her to the moon she flipped out! She yelled at me to take her back to her house." Kit said as he paced back and forth in my living room. I look at him for a few seconds.

"Well, did she say anything else?" I ask.

"She told me that I was a freak and that she hates me. She said that I took advantage of her and that she's going to tell everyone at school that I hypnotized her or something." Kit looks very distraught. He slumps down in my dad's chair. _I've never seen him so upset, since Ponch._ Dairine comes back in to the room carrying two plates of food. She hands one plate to Kit and the other to me. Then she grabs Spot and walks back in to the kitchen without saying a single word.

"I don't know what to say, Kit." _Forget about her, I'm the one you want._

"Tell me that everything's going to be okay?" he looks at me with his brown eyes sparkling from left over tears. _No it won't because she doesn't know the real you. She doesn't have the connection I have with you._

"Well, I don't know. Maybe you shouldn't have told her you were a wizard. She probably thought you were just kidding around and stuff. Why did you say you were a wizard anyway?" I look at him with a slight smile, trying to hide the pain in my heart because we're talking about her. He takes a bite of my dad's chicken and swallows hard.

"Because she kept asking me what I do on my own time. She was disappointed to learn that I don't play any sports. I told her about us, how we were wizards and stuff. She seemed like she knew what I was talking about. So I figured she knew about wizards! _Ah por qué mí_!" Kit throws his hands up in the air and buries his face in them. _She knows I'm a wizard too?!?! That's just great._

"She probably thought you were just being cute. You know making up stories? Kit you just can't assume people know about wizards. People don't see wizardry! They don't think it exists! Remember?" I try to reason with him but I don't think it's working. _He's too upset to even hear me out. _We continue to eat our food in silence. Both thoughts and words weren't spoken.

After a few minutes, my dad walks in with the phone in his hand, smiling. "Kit, Carmela wants to talk to you."

"Thank you Mr. Callahan." Kit said and he took the phone from my dad, "Hello?"

Kit starts speaking in Spanish, which I have not mastered yet so it's hard to understand what he's saying. I can see him smile slightly. _She likes me?_ I hear Kit say in his head. I look away from him, feeling embarrassed I heard that thought.

_And to think I was close to telling him how I really feel about him. What a fool would I have been._

"Okay, thanks Mela, bye." Kit hangs up the phone. He looks at me with a smile.

"What?" I force myself to smile just a little bit so Kit won't know that I'm hurting inside.

"Rose called my house and left a message with Carmela saying that she was sorry about her flipping out and that she still likes me. She said that we can figure out what to do about the wizardry stuff. Isn't that great?" I look back down at my empty plate I have on my lap, holding back the tears that I feel coming.

"That's good." I manage to say without sounding like I'm going to cry. _That's horrible._

"Well I gotta go now." he said. _Don't leave!_ I want to say.

"Okay. See ya later." I say to him as I look in to his beautiful Spanish eyes. _It's like he sees right through me._ He smirks and says three words, which caused a BANG! and him to disappear.

_I like you just the way you are, Kit. We're partners, aren't we supposed to be together forever? Like Tom and Carl?_ I let my tears stream down my face once again, as I stare at the empty space in front of me. _Why can't you see that I love you?_ I get up, walk to my room, and fall on to my bed where I can finally let out all the emotions inside me, alone.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is a little short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer!! Thanks for the reviews!!**


	3. Mine!

**A/N: Next Chapter!! Yay! I'm trying to get these out as fast as I can. Blame school, not me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Wizards.**

* * *

Mine!

I walk in to the room and there is laughter coming from the corner of the room. I look over at the corner and see Kit and Rose surrounded by a group of girls and boys. Rose is sitting on top of Kit's lap. Kit looks over at me and smiles. He whispers something in Rose's ear and she gets off of him. He walks over to me and waves his hand.

"Hey Neets!"

"Hey. So what were you talking about over there, with your little posse, or whatever you call it."

"Oh nothing, it's a you have to be there kind of thing. Anyway, I looked at my manual last night and saw that we were on assignment again. So..."

"What?" I said harshly. Kit looks shocked.

"So, do you want to go to Tom and Carl's after school today?"

"Um, sure. Do you think Rose would mind?"

"Well, actually, she wants to come along. You know, to meet them? She thinks it would be fun." he smiles. _What! No! She can't come! I won't let her. She's already taken over one of my friends, I don't want her to take the others!_ Kit looks over his shoulder at Rose who flashes a super fake smile at him. _But he can't see that of course._

"Sounds like fun." I said sarcastically. Kit didn't seem to catch that. He smiles at me and says,

"Great! I'll see you later then?" I nod, and he walks back towards the little group he was sitting with before I came in. _I can't believe I'm being shut out by my best friend! What nerve!_ I take my seat at the opposite corner from where he sits and put my head down on the desk, with my arms in between. _Why is this happening to me? Why couldn't I just have said three little words to him? I LOVE YOU!_

School goes by with a blink of an eye and I wait on the front steps for him to show. I completely forgot that Rose is coming along with us, which explains why I am a little shocked to see her.

"Hey Neets." Rose said as Kit and her come up beside me.

"Don't call me that."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought that since Kit calls you that, I -"

"Yeah, it really doesn't give you the right to call me that. Are we ready?" I look at Kit who is glaring at me. "What?!?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Okay?" Kit pulls me away from Rose.

"What is your problem Nita? Why are you being so harsh?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because Rose here, who has never talked to me in my entire life, is calling me Neets. Or maybe it's because she's coming with us to see Tom and Carl? Or the fact that you took her to our spot? Hm?" _Or maybe because she took you away from me!_ I could tell that Rose is hearing what I was saying because she glares at me when I look over her way. I just smile fakely. "I mean seriously Kit, she's been in the same class as me for all these years, and now she's just starting to talk to me?"

"Maybe she just wants to be friends with my best friend? Have you ever thought of that?!?" Kit glares at me and walks over to Rose who is frowning. He takes her by the hands and smiles as he talks softly to her.

_What the heck is his problem? He's never done anything like that to me before._ I walk over to Kit and Rose and smile politely. "Sorry, about that."

"It's okay Nita, I understand." Rose said with a smile. We start on our walk to Tom and Carl's. I feel so sick watching those two hold hands. Rose always has a smile on and so doesn't Kit. _He looks so happy with her. _This thought starts to bring tears to my eyes. I walk a little ahead of them so they don't catch me crying in case I end up doing so. A little later I started to hear noises coming from behind the bushes. I know it must be Annie. All of the sudden I hear Rose scream as a dog comes from the bushes and drags her in to the house. Kit's eyes widen as he smiles a bit and runs on to the front lawn. Tom and Carl come outside and wave to me and Kit as the yell at Annie to let go of Rose.

"So, who's this new gal here, Kit?" Carl said in his New York accent.

"Carl, Tom, this is my girlfriend, Rose."

"Rose? Well ain't that a nice name, don't you think so Tom?"

"Yes, well come inside! We got to talk about business." Tom winks at me and turns around to walk inside their home.

"Business? I thought you were going to talk about your assignment Kit?" Rose blurted out after Carl started to make his way to the door.

"Oh, so the gal knows." Carl said with a smirk.

"Kit told her." I say as I'm walking toward the door.

"Yeah. It just sorta came out."

"Don't be silly Kit!" Rose said, "I wanted to know what kind of things he does, and I guess I looked a little disappointed when he said he didn't play sports. So, he told me about what he and Nita does. It sounded really fascinating to say the least!"

"Yes, the wonders of wizardry. Now, don't go off and tell people about this because they'll probably lock you up in an asylum." Carl says jokingly. Rose's eyes got wide. _I guess she didn't take it as a joke._

"It was a joke Rose, they might put you in there, but only if you claim you're a wizard. If you say you know someone who is, they'll make a wise crack statement." I said. _That's what happened to poor Carmela._

"Oh." Rose says quietly. I shrug my shoulders at Carl and Tom who are trying to hold in their laughter.

We sit on the couch as Tom drags out a huge book the size of three phone books combined.

"Yep, it says you guys are on assignment, but it won't tell us what it's about. So you guys are on your own about that. Sorry we can't be any more help than that." Tom says with a smile. Kit and I look at each other. _Great, we're on our own again._ I heard him say in my head.

_Hey I can hear you! _I said in his head. He looks at me and smiles.

_Yeah, it's been like that for awhile._ I sit there frozen.

_Did he hear what I was thinking all this time? Oh no, what am I going to do!_ Kit looks at me strangely.

"I didn't hear that last thought, there was something blocking it. Are you okay?" _Oh good, he can't hear me as long as I think to myself._

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. Just need a little privacy."

"Wait. You guys can hear each other's thoughts? Does that mean you can hear mine?" Rose asks with a little whine in her voice.

"Uh, no. We can't hear your thoughts Rose because you aren't a wizard. Plus, Nita and I have a connection with each other since we've been partners in wizardry ever since she took The Oath." Kit says with a little smirk on his face.

"Oh. What kind of connection?"

"Just friends. We've been through tons of stuff with each other. We've been hearing each other's thoughts ever since our second assignment." _We're just friends?_

"Yeah, it's the same way with me and Tom," Carl added, "We've been partners ever since we were kids."

"Oh. Are you guys, you know, together, together?" Rose asks shyly.

"HA! No, no, no, we are not like that. Just very good friends." Tom explains. Rose turns a shade of red and nods.

"Sorry, I just thought that... Well, you guys share a house and all..."

"It gives them any right to be together? Kit and I are partners and we're not together like that." I interrupt her harshly. It kills me to admit what I just said but it's the truth._ And we'll never be together like that, if things go this way._ Kit nods in agreement.

"Oh." Rose looks uncomfortable. She leans over and whispers something in Kit's ear as Tom, Carl, and I look at the two. _She wants to leave Neets. They're making her uncomfortable. You can stay here if you want. But I'm gonna go._ Kit says in my head. I look at him and nod.

"Well, I gotta go and take Rose home. I'll see you guys later! Bye Neets."

"Yeah, it's so nice to meet you guys. Sorry about the mix up. Bye Neets, uh I mean Nita." Rose waves at us as she walks out of the house. Kit follows behind her and turns around.

"Dai." Kit walks out of the house. Tom and Carl look at me.

"How you holding up?" Tom says with a stern look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"We can sense the tension between you and Rose." Carl notes.

"What tension? There's no tension between me and... Rose..."

"Mmhmm. Right. And It doesn't roam the universe. Come on spill it." Carl says with an evil smirk on his face.

"Okay. I just don't want Kit to forget about me that's all." I lie, well maybe I didn't. It's sort of the truth.

"And..." Tom and Carl said at the same time.

"And, that's all."

"Okay, the jig is up Nita. We know you like him." Tom said with a smile.

"What! Kit? No. He's like a brother to me." _Lie._ That was always the excuse I used on Kit.

"Not recently."

"My goodness what do you want me to say? I like him okay?!? I've liked him ever since Dairine took The Oath. And it kills me to see him with Rose! He does things that he never did with me, and he talks to people that would have never talked to him in his entire life! What's gotten in to him?" I blurt out.

"Wow. All at once, wasn't expecting that," Carl snickers. "Nita, he's just going through a phase, he's your partner and will forever be your partner. There is no denying in that. But you just have to give him some time. He'll come around."

"So you're saying that he's going to like me back?" _Please say yes. Please say yes._

"Oh, God no, I can't even predict that. But you never know." _Darn!_

"Yeah, Nita give him some time." _Time?!? How long do they think I'm going to wait?_ I smile at them, _it's a nice gesture for them to try to cheer me up._

"Okay. I gotta get going home. I'll see you guys later?" I get up from the couch and start to walk to the door.

"Nita." I stop and turn to Carl. "Don't be so harsh to her, that'll be what would push Kit away."

"Okay, thanks." I walk out the door and said three words that brings me home.

_I guess I can share, but he's still mine._


	4. Closer Than You Think

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Wizards..**

* * *

Closer Than You Think

I look over my precis trying to figure out what we're supposed to be doing, but it's not very helpful. It keeps telling me that there's conflict locally, but won't tell me where. I sit on my couch and let out a loud sigh.

"I saw you and Kit are on assignment again. Looks pretty tough." Dairine says as she sits down next to me clutching a smaller version of Spot.

"You know what my assignment is? How come my manual isn't telling me these things? Give me Spot." I reach for Spot but Dairine moves it out of my grasp.

"No, I can't tell you. Tom and Carl made me swear not to say anything, and I can't break my word. You know, being a wizard and all." It's true, wizards can never lie, and were always supposed to keep their word.

"What! Tom and Carl said they didn't know what the assignment was about!" _How rude!_ Dairine looks at me and smiles.

"Did they say that?"

"Yes! Well, not exactly like that. They said it won't tell us what's it about or something like that."

"Exactly, They don't want you to know. You have to figure it out on your own. Don't worry They will give you information about it, little by little. In the mean time, focus on your situation with Kit. Heard Rose was uncomfortable with Tom and Carl." Dairine smirks.

"Yeah, she thought that they were a couple." I smile at the thought of that. Dairine lets out a huge laugh. I can't help myself but laugh along with her. My dad walks in to the living room looking slightly confused.

"Hmm... Should I ask?"

"No, it's okay dad." I say with a smile on my face. It's the first time I've smiled in a long time, and my dad looks relieved.

"Okay. What are you girls up to? Any wizardry stuff I need to know about?" My dad is a little bored now that the "guests" have left our place. He liked having Filif, Sker'ret, and Roshaun around. _Oh Roshaun, poor Dair. _Dairine is still looking for him, after all these months. She insists he's still out there, lost in a different universe.

"Nothing really dad. I have this assignment, but I don't know where it's taking me. But the good thing is it says it's local." He gives me a nod and looks at Dairine.

"Nothing. I'm still waiting for-" _him. _I know that's what she wants to say. "I'm still waiting for my next assignment." She smiles slightly, hiding the pain that just reached her.

"Okay, well be careful either way." He gets up and walks towards the kitchen, and stops and looks back at me. "Nita, how's Kit doing?"

A sharp pain hits me at my chest, partially because Dairine hit me there when I didn't respond.

"Kit? Um, he's good. You know, being a guy. He's got a-" I stop, _should I tell him?_ _Why not, he should know why I'm hurting._ "He's got a _girlfriend_ dad."

"Oh."

"Yeah." My dad leaves it at that and walks out of the room. _Why is it so bad that he has a girlfriend? He deserves to be happy right? Right, but I want him to be happy with me._ I look over at Dairine who's holding back tears. "Dairine, if you really think..." She looks away from me.

"If I really think what?" she says with a sad tone.

"If you really think he's still out there, then don't give up. Be strong, he'd want you to be." She smiles a little.

"Yeah."

"Now, I gotta get back to my manual and figure out what the heck I'm doing." Dairine smiles and I get up from the couch and move in to my room.

_Neets? _I hear in my head.

_Yes?_

_Are you having as much of trouble as I am trying to find out what we're doing?_

_Yeah. I guess. It's only telling me that there's conflict locally._

_Same here._ Kit sounds tired and there might be a slight irritating tone in his thought.

_I wonder what's itching him..._ I could feel him turn away in thought so I go back to reading my manual. _I hope it wasn't anything I said... Maybe it was something Rose did._ The manual is giving me no help, so just close the book, and lie down on my bed to take a nap before dinner.

OoOoOoOoOoO

When I wake up, I see a face at my door way. It's Kit. He smiles at me and takes a seat at the foot of my bed. I push myself up to sit.

"What's up?" I say after a few seconds of just sitting there.

"I have a problem."

"What?"

"Well, it involves you... Kind of." _Oh great._

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kit stays silent for a few seconds and looks at me with a blank expression.

"I have this feeling... That you and Rose aren't, well, connecting as well as I thought you two would. I don't want a relationship to get in the way between us. Especially during wizardry. So, I was thinking, maybe, I should just break it off with her?" _Really?!? That's great.. Oh but I can't say that to him..._

"Well, I don't want you to break it off because of me, I'd feel.. Well... I'd just feel awful because I would always know that it was my fault. But Kit. There's something-"

"I don't want you to feel bad about it. That's why I came to talk to you."

"Oh. Kit, there's something I-"

"So are you okay? With her and I together?"

"KIT!" _I have to tell him now, or he'll never know. And I'll be in such a deep regret..._ Kit closes his mouth tightly and stares at me in shock. "Kit I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"It's going to be kind of hard to tell you but... Well, lately, well not lately, for awhile now... I've, I have - had... uh"

"Spit it out Neets."

"Kit I uh. I can't say it. I'm sorry." _What's going on with me??? Say it, I love you. SAY IT!!!_ Kit smiles slightly.

"Okay. When you're ready you can tell me. You know, if you can't say it out loud.. Chances are you'd be able to say it through your mind... IF you know what I mean." I smile and nod. _I had my chance again, and I blew it again. What the heck._

"NITA!!! Dinner!" Dairine yells from the bottom of the stairs. I look over at Kit who raises his eyebrows.

"You wanna stay and eat? My dad was asking about you earlier."

"Um, I don't know."

"Ah come on! We can talk about what we know, or know little of, on our assignment."

"Okay." Kit smiles and we walk down the stairs. It feels great. Just the two of us, once again.

My dad already set another plate up for Kit, which makes me laugh when I see it. Kit smiles too, and takes his place at the table. We all sit around the table and talk like old times. It's nice. _I like this. I like him like this._ I keep glancing a look at Kit every now and then.

_You ready to tell me?_ I hear him say in my head. I just smile. _YES!_

_Um.._. He shakes his head and continues to eat his food. Dairine and my dad continue talking about stuff going on in the world. Kit adds a few things in the conversation and I just sit there, contemplating whether or not to tell him. _Is it the right time? _

_You ready now?_ He's really starting to annoy me. I should just tell him so he can stop.

"I'm done Dad, Kit are you done too? Wanna go upstairs and start figuring out what to do about the thing?" Kit looks at me confusingly, but gets up and takes his plate to the sink after I do. My dad looks at me and gives me a 'don't push him away' kind of look.

"Thanks, Mr. Callahan. The food was great." Kit says as we make our way up the stairs. We sit back down on my bed and I open my manual. Something's changed in the precis. Now it says that the problem is "closer than you think".

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask as Kit takes a look at it.

"I don't know." Kit looks a bit distracted. "Neets, can you just tell me what your thinking. It's really bugging me."

I look at him for a few seconds. "Okay." I take a few breaths and try to swallow, which doesn't work because my mouth just got dry. "Kit. I- Ilikeyou." I say that like it's one word. He moves his head to the side.

"What?"

"I- I" I turn away from him, feeling myself blush. "I like you." I'm not looking at him. He doesn't say a word. I feel myself start to get nervous. _Oh no! He doesn't like me back! I knew this was going to happen._ I feel his hand touch my shoulder, which sends tingles down my whole body. I look over at him, and he's smiling.

"You like me?"

"Yeah, like, love, yeah. For awhile now."

"Oh." Kit drops his hand from my shoulder in to his lap and stares at his hands.

"Yeah." _It's so awkward! _

"I'm so sorry Neets. If I had known."

"I hid it pretty well." He smiles at me and gives me a slight punch on my arm.

"Well, then, this gives me a good reason to break it off with Rose then."

"Because I like you?" It's so weird to say it out loud in front of him.

"No, because I like you, too." I blush and look down at the manual. Of course something changed... _Problem solved._ "Hey, look-y here. It says the problem is solved."

"I guess the Powers that Be, wanted us to say what we thought out loud."

"Hm. I guess so." We both smile. I look into his dark eyes and he looks in to mine. I swear, I think from this moment on, we'll never be apart. No one will separate us. Not even It.

_I love you Kit Rodriguez._

_I love you Nita Callahan._

THE END

* * *

**A/N: Hey don't be sad... I think I'll make an Epilogue... OR maybe another chapter... Tell me what you think...**


	5. Epilogue: Times Eternity

**Disclaimer: For the last time... I do not own Young Wizards.**

**A/N: This is the final chapter!! I hope you like it as much as I do. Thanks for all the reviews, I greatly appreciated it!!**

* * *

Epilogue:

Times Eternity

Kit and I sit back on the moon looking at the place where we help protect.

"It's so beautiful." I say as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Just like you." He says and I can see a little smile out of the corner of my eye. I look up and nudge him a little with my arm. He falls to the side, not because I nudged him hard, it was because of the lack of gravity. I laugh and help him up. "Jeesh, I won't say that again."

"Hey! That wasn't my fault!" he laughs and just shakes his head.

"I was just kidding, Neets."

"Ha, I knew that." I lie down on my back and look up in the dark sky, but it wasn't all dark, there were lights from the stars in the galaxy. There was a time when the sky was dark, but it was only just a little time. _Thanks to Ponch. _Kit joins me and lies down beside me. He takes my hand and we lie there for a long time.

"This is so much better than lying on the grass." Kit says after a few moments. "So much better."

"I agree." I move closer to him, so that our sides touch. He slides his arm under my back and wraps it so his hand is on my stomach. I flinch for a second, because no one's ever done that to me before. Then, I smile and lean my head against his chest.

"I love you Neets. Let no one get in the way like that again."

"I love you too." Just then a sudden POW! and Dairine pops in, in the midst of all the dust. She sees us lying on the ground and she smirks.

"I'm not disturbing anything am I?" I sit up, and so does Kit. He wipes the dust off my back and I shake my hair to get rid of the dust particles.

"Um... no? What's up?" I say blushing a little bit.

"Dad and the Rodriguez family are looking for you two. You've been gone for awhile so... Yeah."

"Okay. Thanks. Tell Dad that we'll be home in a few."

"Well, it's sort of like nine o'clock right now. We have school tomorrow."

"Okay, Dari, we'll be home." She squints me and smirks.

"Okay. Bye love birds." She smiles and says a few words in Speech, and disappears.

"Love birds?" Kit asks with a bit of humor in his tone.

"I hope that's not going to be our nicknames."

"Well, I think Carmela had something to do with that." Kit smiles and stands up. He reaches out his hand and helps me up.

"I figured as much." I sigh and look at the Earth. "I guess we should get back."

Kit nods and we both start pulling the spell, that would bring us back home, from the back of our minds. We say the last few words in Speech and end up in my backyard. The light in my living room is on and my Dad is sitting on the couch staring at us. We walk in to my house.

"Out late again?"

"Sorry, Mr. Callahan. I promise next time I'll bring her home on time." My dad nods in understanding that a wizard never tells lies. He smiles at me and turns to walk out of the house.

_Follow me out?_ Kit says in my head.

_Okay._ I look at my dad who has fixed his eyes on the football game and walk out of the house. Kit grabs me as I step out and pulls me to the side away from the door. I let out a little squeak when he grabbed me.

"Shhh."

"Sorry." Kit puts his finger to my lips making me stop talking, and moves it away. I lean up against the side of my house as he leans in and kisses me. _Oh my God!_ He pulls away for a second and I smile. He smiles back and we kiss again. Kit pulls away again.

"I have to go."

"Yeah, my dad's probably wondering what I'm doing out here." He smiles at me in a way that makes me wish he doesn't have to go.

"_Dai stih__ིཾ_." He turns and says some words and disappears with a BANG! _We gotta work on that._ I shake my head and walk back in to the house. _That kiss was really good._

I smile at my dad and walk up the stairs to my bedroom. Dairine is sitting on my bed, with her legs up in Indian-style.

"So. What _were_ you doing up there?"

"Nothing, Dari, we were just lying on the moon, staring at the sky." She gives me an 'I-don't-think-your-telling-the-truth kind of look, and gets up from my bed.

"That's it? No juice? Jeesh, I see how it is." And she walks out of my room closing the door behind her.

"And we had the most amazing kiss ever.." I say softly, _hopefully no one heard_. Dairine opens the door and pokes her head in.

"What did you say?"

"If I wanted you to hear it, I would have said it louder." I had to ease my way around the topic, so I don't have to lie.

"Whatever. Goodnight Neets."

"Goodnight." She closes the door and I fall on to my bed, still smelling the sweet smell of Kit. I grab my manual that was lying on my bed and felt a tingle, signaling I have a message. I quickly open the book to the back where the messages are. I smile at the message that said,

_I will love you forever and ever. That's a promise._

The most important thing about this message was that it was said in Speech. The one language where you know it's the truth.

_Reply?_

_Yes._

The page quickly became blank with a blinking line waiting for me to say something.

_I will love you forever and ever times eternity._ I laugh staring at the dorky message, but I know it's something Kit will understand.

_Is that all?_

_Yes._

_Message sent._ I smile and put the book under my pillow. I lie my head on top of the pillow and close my eyes. I could feel myself drift towards lucid dreaming and I allow it go. There's a rushing noise of water hitting rocks and hissing coming from the end of the shoreline. I look out forward and see Kit sitting on one of the rocks he waves at me and run to him. I sit on the rock next to him and he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"I knew I'd find you here." He whispers in to my ear.

"Where are we?"

"Timeheart. This is where we'll go. Where we love each other forever times eternity." I laugh when he says that.

"I like this Timeheart." He smiles at me and nods.

"Me too."

We sit there staring out at the sunset, watching the sun slowly fade away.

_Forever and ever... times eternity._


End file.
